


Say You Love Me [Vid]

by kbs_was_here



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbs_was_here/pseuds/kbs_was_here
Summary: Just these two idiots in love with each other, now and forever.





	Say You Love Me [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This was a personal project, just something I wanted to get out. It's all emotion, no logistics. Just feeeelings.

Direct link: <https://youtu.be/gmKP99SlaX8>


End file.
